Secret Admirer
by Rosly Namikaze
Summary: <html><head></head>Gimana sih rasanya punya secret admirer? seneng dan penasaran kan? sama halnya dengan Sakura, punya secret admirer yang selalu ngirim cokelat dan bunga mawar tiap pagi. Siapa secret admirer Sakura? RnR?</html>


Disclaimer : Di gimana-gimanain juga Naruto tetep punya bang Kishi -_-

Rate : T

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance/Drama

Warning : Misstypo, gaje, dan kekurangan lainnya.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>~Secret Admirer~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hoaam….." seorang gadis menggeliat di-spring bed-nya yang empuk nan lembut itu. Rambut merah muda sebahu milik-nya masih tak beraturan. Begitu juga dengan baju piyama yang dipakai-nya, kusut dan berantakan juga beberapa kancing terlapas, uuh.. se-nyenyak apakah tidurnya?<p>

Gadis itu membuka matanya yang sayup sayup. Sedikit melirik ke arah meja yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya, tepat-nya ke arah jam weker-nya. Masih menunjukan pukul 5.30. Seketika gadis berambut merah muda itu membantingkan kepala-nya kembali ke bantal empuk-nya. Saat matanya tertutup beberapa detik kemudian ia terjaga lagi. "Apa kau tak mau melihat ke halaman belakang?" batinnya pada diri sendiri. "Ah iya! hari ini hari sabtu!" Gadis berambut merah muda itu berlari meninggalkan kamar tidur-nya yang serba berwarna pink itu.

"Mau kemana Sakura?" ucap Ibu-nya berteriak kecil (?) yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tidur-nya. "Halaman belakang bu! Mencari angin!" gadis yang berambut merah muda tadi, yang ternyata bernama Sakura, menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat. "Itu taman bukan halaman belakang!" seru Ibu sakura keras. "Ya ya ya," terdengar suara samar samar Sakura dari lantai atas. Ibu-nya hanya menggeleng kecil. Apapaun sebutannya itu tidak penting bukan?

Sakura berlarian dilantai 3 yang lumayan luas. Disana ada ruang santai keluarga dan sebuah taman yang sejuk dengan berbagai pepohonan yang tumbuh.

'Greep' Sakura membuka pintu kaca yang berbingkai kayu. Dan sampailah di taman yang sejuk dan tempat favorit Sakura. Mata-nya langsung tertuju pada sebuah ayunan dibawah pohon Sakura yang lumayan besar.

Sebuah coklat dan setangkai bunga mawar yang dililitkan sebuah kertas kecil ditangkainya. Seketika sebuah senyum terlukis diwajah cantik Sakura. Sakura berjalan santai menuju ayunan yang lumayan besar itu.

Sakura melepas kertas kecil yang diikat dengan sebuah pita merah. Lalu membukanya dengan hati-hati karena bunga mawar memiki duri ditangkainya.

_**Senyumu semanis coklat **_

_**Dan  
><strong>_

_**Wajahmu secantik bunga mawar **_

…_**.**_

_**-2310-**_

Sakura membaca isi kertas kecil yang hanya berisi pesan singkat itu, tapi mampu membuat wajahnya menimbulkan semburat merah. Lalu Sakura menatap coklat dan mawar itu, dan menggenggam-nya sambil beranjak pergi. "Teruslah tersenyum, Sakura.." pelan dan lembut.

* * *

><p>"Hei kenapa senyam senyum sendiri?" Sasori yang notabene-nya kakak Sakura, heran melihat sikap adik sematawayang-nya itu tak berhenti tersenyum sejak pagi tadi. "Ah, tidak apa apa," Sakura menjawab-nya asal sambil meneruskan sarapan pagi-nya. "Jangan-jangan dia dapet cokelat sm bunga dari 'secret admirer' nya itu!" seru Sasori cukup keras dengan penekanan pada kata 'secret admirer' itu. Seketika Sakura pun terlonjak kaget dan segera menginjak kaki kaka-nya itu. "Aww," Sasori terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menahan malu itu. "Benarkah Sakura?" Ibu-nya bertanya dengan nada menggoda. "Ah, itu tidak bu!" Sakura segera melanjutkan sarapan-nya yang tinggal sedikit itu. "Kak Sasori…! Tunggu pembalasannya!" batin Sakura berapi-api. Sedangkan Ayah, Ibu, dan kaka-nya itu hanya tertawa melihat sikap Sakura.<p>

'Drrrrtt' hp Sakura bergetar, terlihat dilayar-nya ada satu pesan masuk, lalu Sakura meng-klik tombol buka.

**From: Ino pig (¬●●¬)**

**SAKURAAAA~! **

**Buruan kesini, gaada temen nih **

"Salah sendiri datang pagi-pagi," batin Sakura sambil mendengus. "Ka! Berangkat sekarang!" Sakura berlari kecil menuju pintu depan. "Oke ma, pa pergi dulu," Sasori pun menyusul Sakura yang sudah berdiri didepan pagar rumah dengan berkacak pinggang menunggu Sasori yang masih berjalan santai. "Cepat sedikit dong!" Sakura berteriak dari ujung sana. Sasori hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil memakai sweater merah maroon-nya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Sasori sudah menaiki mobil Mercedes Benz merah kesayangannya. Sakura pun segera masuk dan duduk di jok depan sebelah pengembudi.

Skip time.

Gedung Konoha SHS pun sudah terlihat dari mobil Sasori. Sekolah elit yang mememiliki 8 lantai itu terlihat kokoh. Bangunannya sangat bagus dan ber-kelas. Hanya orang-orang ber-lebih dan memiliki prestasi yang sangat bagus yang dapat masuk ke sekolah ini. Disebelah gedung Konoha SHS, juga berdi Universitas Konoha yang sama ber-kelas-nya dengan Konoha SHS. Disitulah Sasori ber-kuliah. Sasori mengambil fakultas kedokteran, meskipun punya _hobby _ nge-band dan olahraga tapi Sasori juga ahli dalam bidang kedokteran.

Mobil Mercedes Benz merah berhenti didepan gerbang besar Konoha SHS. Sakura berlari kecil memasuki gerbang besar itu. Ya Sakura jadi siswi Konoha SHS.

Hari ini hari Sabtu jadi tak heran jika sekolah ini masih sepi dengan para siswa siswi-nya. Setiap Sabtu disini diadakan ekstrakurikuler dan dibebaskan dari kegiatan belajar mengajar. "Sakuraaaa~!" Ino melambaikan tangannya dari lantai 8. Sakura balas melambaikan tangannya dan segera berlari untuk menaiki lift, telalu malas untuk menaiki tangga yang tak ada habis-nya itu.

"Sasuke-kun tunggu!" Sasuke memijit tombol lagi untuk membuka pintu lift. Dari kejauhan sudah terlihat mimik muka-nya yang heran, sebelah alis-nya terangkat. "Mau kelantai 8 kan? Aku ikut," ucap Sakura setelah berdiri disamping Sasuke. "Hn.." jawab-nya sembari menekan tombol 8. "Mau basket ya?" Sakura memecah keheningan. "Hn.." ucap-nya masih tetap meilhat kedepan. 'ish dasar pelit kata' umpat Sakura dalam hati-nya. Sasuke sekilas memperhatikan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu kembali lagi menatap lurus sambil bersandar pada pegangan lift. Sakura melihat punggung Sasuke yang bertuliskan angka 01 di kaos basket berawarna biru tua dan berlambangkan Konoha SHS.

"1? Sasuke selalu no.1" batin Sakura tak penting.

Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha tepatnya. Siswa kelas XII-3 yang merupakan teman sekelas Sakura. Pintar, tajir, keren, dingin, banyak fans, jago olahraga, hidup-nya sempurna. Sasuke adalah Kapten Basket sekaligus Ketua Osis di KSHS. Pria idaman wanita pokonya, begitulah kata Sakura. Namun Sakura tidak terlalu suka dengan Sasuke, hanya sebagai teman begitulah.

* * *

><p>Suara dentingan terdengar, lift pun terbuka. Sasuke meninggalkan lebih dulu dan segera pergi ke lapangan basket. Tampak Ino menyapa tapi hanya dibalas dengan kata andalannya 'hn..'<p>

"SAKURAA~ lama sekali sih!" Ino segera mendekati Sakura. "Hah, yang penting aku udah nyampe," kata Sakura menggerakan tangannya.

"Kau tetap manis, meskipun dengan wajah seperti itu." Sepasang mata melihat ke arah Sakura, tak lama hanya sepersekian detik.

"Bagaimana dengan secret admirer mu?" tanya Ino dengan semangat ber-api-api. Ino selalu tau tentang Sakura, Sakura selalu bercerita pada Ino, mereka sudah bersahabat baik dari mereka kecil, begitulah menurut ibu mereka.

"Tadi pagi aku menerima-nya lagi…" Sakura berhenti sejenak. "Masih sama dengan seminggu yang lalu, sebuah coklat dan setangakai mawar, namun isi kertas-nya saja yang berbeda," lanjut Sakura sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

"Wihhh romantis banget Sak, gue jadi pengen!" teriak Ino cukup keras. "Heh! Jangan keras-keras!" Sakura menginjak kaki Ino, lantas Ino pun berteriak keras.

"Sakura-chan ada apa?" Naruto berlari dari lapangan basket, sepertinya ia khawatir mendengarkan teriakan Ino yang begitu keras itu. "Eh? Bukan apa apa," Sakura menggerak-gerakan tangannya. "Hn?" Sasuke menaikan alis-nya melihat Sakura yang tersenyum canggung dan Ino yang sedang mengelus-elus kaki-nya yang memerah.

"Sudah, kalian latihan saja lagi," ucap Sakura pada Naruto dan err Sasuke yang berdiri didepan-nya. "Baiklah," Naruto menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan duluan.

* * *

><p>"Yah….Kurenai-sensei taakan melatih kita hari ini?" Tenten-teman-Sakura rmerebahkan badannya di lapangan tempat ekskul cheers berlatih. Lapangan cheers dan lapangan basket bersebelahan, tanpa pembatas. "Seperti-nya Kakashi-sensei juga tak mengajar basket," ucap Ino sambil berbaring disebelah Tenten. "Ya-yasudah Sa-Sakura-chan saja yang me-melati-nya," usul Hinata yang juga teman Sakura. "Ide bagus!" Ino bangkit dari tempat-nya. "Kau kan kapten-nya," timpl Tenten yang mulai bersemangat untuk berlatih. "Ok!" Sakura pun mulai menyalakan tape, dan yang lain mulai mengatur posisi. "One..Two..One two three four!" Sakura mulai berteriak mengatur itungan.<p>

"Liat-liat anak cheers mulai latihan tuh!" teriak Naruto kencang. "Ah dasar lo Nar, giliran liatin yang kaya gitu, semangat-nya minta ampun," timpal Kiba disusul dengan tawanya yang membahana. "Lumayan mumpung lagi istirahat!" seru Naruto sambil serius memperhatikan anak cheers yang menggoda iman itu, ckck #plak

"Ah teme gimana sih lagi asyik juga!" Naruto melihat Sasuke _mendribble_ bola dan melakukan _three point_ dan masuk. Anak basket lain pun mulai mengatur posisi untuk melanjutkan latihan. Kebiasaan Sasuke memang begitu, jika ia sudah memainkan bola basket-nya pasti latihan akan dimulai lagi, anak basket lainnya sudah paham sikap sang kapten.

"Kib!" Kiba meng-oper bola kearah Naruto. Naruto pun melakukan lemparan _three point_ tapi meleset. Bukannya masuk, bola malah terpental keluar lapangan basket dan mengarah pada anak cheers yang sedang berkumpul di tengah lapangan.

"Sakuraaaa awas!" semua berteriak tak terkecuali anak basket pun ikut berteriak.

"KYAAAA~!"

* * *

><p>-<strong>T<strong>-**B**-**C**-

* * *

><p>Gyahaha sampai disini dulu ya #di lempar bola basket<p>

Doa-in author bisa nerusin fic ini ya, semoga author ga males (-_-')

Oiya satu lagi, maaf kata kata surat-nya sederhana bgt -_- abis authornya pusing harus nulis apa

REVIEW ok! O.^


End file.
